universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Yee
Specials Neutral B: Peek Peek will come up next to Yee. While Peek will follow Yee around, he can't leave the platform he was summoned on on his own. When an enemy enters Peek's range, he will go up to them and attack. Peek will always prioritize going after an opponent over Yee. While he can't jump, you can still move Peek by pressing B, in which a bird will carry Peek over where Yee was when he pressed B. If Peek falls for long enough, the spikes on his back will also deal damage. Peek can be defeated by having 25% dealt to him, after which Yee can't call on him again for 15 seconds. You can also knock him off a platform, but there Yee can still save him by pressing B. Side B: Dino Ride Yee will hop onto the back of another dinosaur to ride it. It'll keep moving until it hits something, which it'll knock upwards. You can also press B to stop. While doing this in the air gives you a short hop to begin with, you can't stop the move midair, as well as lacks a hitbox. Up B: Volcano Eruption A small volcano will appear under Yee as it erupts, sending him upwards. He deals damage at the beginning, but Yee will need to fly a short distance in order to be able to grab the ledge. Doing this on the ground will just have the volcano appear behind Yee, sending up a big cloud of ash. The cloud deals continuous damage to those it touches, and won't disappear until it go beyond the top of the screen. Down B: Earthquake Device Yee will set down a device, which doesn't do anything on its own. To activate it, Yee has to use his grounded Up B. Upon activation, the device will keep grounded opponents next to it trapped for a second by dealing constant damage. The aerial version of the Up B will not affect it. This move can be a good setup into Yee's other specials or more powerful attacks. Final Smash: Yee Song Peek will appear next to Yee, and two button icons will appear next to them. Here, they sing their iconic tune, with A being used for Peek, and B used for Yee. During the song, the button icons will have the two's heads fly over them, and correctly timing your button pressed will make them sing. Each successful note sang will create damaging soundwaves around them, getting bigger the more notes you hit right. The song finishes off with Yee saying his line, with a shockwave that deals the most knockback out of them all. You can also end the song early by pressing B, having Yee prematurely say the line. The last hit will also have a lot more range if you do the entire song. Taunts * Up Taunt: "Yee!" (Sped up) * Side Taunt: "Yee!" * Down Taunt: "Yee!" (Slowed down) KO Sounds * KO Sound #1: "Yee!" * KO Sound #2: "Yee!" * Star KO: "Yeeeeeeee!" Victory Options * Option 1: Yee and Peek walk off together * Option 2: Peek sings a few notes of his song, as Yee interrupts, agitating Peek. * Option 3: Peek laughs before Yee walks offscreen, causing Peek to stop. * Lose: Yee looks down in disgust. Peek is angry too. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Dinosaur Category:WTF Characters Category:Green Category:Internet Meme Category:Not Disney Category:Semi-Cute Category:Assist Trophies (Rumble) Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:MLG Category:Lawl of Stones Category:Smash Bros Lawl Demic Category:Video Movesets Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Demic Video Movesets Category:Italian